Fear Garden
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot/Songfic inspirado en una cancion de los vocaloid, muy adecuado para la fecha XD -Por que Yao corre con mi flor? Quiero mi flor!- Una enferma sonrisa se formo en los labios del ruso


Tres cosas me inspiraron a escribir este One-shot/songfic

1) Las fechas (Lease 31 de octubre)

2) El fic: "Historias Hetalianas para no dormir"

3) Y sobre todo el fic "Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia"

Inspirado en la cancion de los Vocaloid "Fear Garden" cantado por Rin Kagamine n__n

Pdt. No estaria de mas que escucharan la cancion mientras leen XD Bueno a lo que ibamos lol

XD Asi que aqui esta Un fic de intento de terror inspirado en una cancion de los Vocaloid, se vale destrozarme con la critica XDD

----------

**Diclamer: **Ningun personaje de Hetalia es mio todos son de Hidekaz-sama-sensei n__n (Exepto Rusia que es mio XD)

Tampoco me pertenene la cancion de los Vocaloid ni ellos si no de...pues de quien hizo la cancion xD y

**Pareja: **Ninguna en relaidad O__o (RusiaxChina entre lineas xD)

**Advertencias: **Intento de terror, muerte de variados personajes y...una redaccion pesima XD

**

* * *

**

**Fear Garden**

Lo había invitado a mi casa, nunca la había hecho pero esta vez era por una razón especial, a pesar de que a Yao no le agradara tanto la idea…vino hasta aquí y accedió a cenar conmigo, todo era normal, conversábamos alegremente, como si no estuviese planeando nada…y eso formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, que bueno que no lo sospechara siquiera, así sería más fácil obtener mi nueva flor…

- ¿¿Y donde están Ravis, Toris y Eduard?? -

Pregunto inocente, no le respondí, porque si lo hiciera mi flor se iría junto con él, no lo iba a permitir…solo tenía…una…dos…tres…mmm

- Tampoco eh visto a Yakaterina ni a Natasha.-

Cuatro…cinco…

-¿Y no estaba también Feliks de visita contigo?-

..Seis…

-Y según me dijo Kiku, Gilbert también había venido a verte…-

…Siete…

-Ellos solo vinieron a traerme unas flores, pero ya se han ido.-

Sonreí ampliamente…Y la de Yao era la…mmm….diez!

-Flores? No te referirás a esos girasoles, verdad?-

Me levante con cuidado y me acerque lentamente.

-No, me trajeron flores más bonitas…tu también me has traído una Yao.-

Una pequeña risita se escapo de mis labios pero cuando iba a recoger mi flor, salió corriendo, si solo la había rozado…por que se llevaba mi flor? Aun no la había terminado de arrancar! Fui tras de el…no se iba llevar mi flor!!

Se escucho el sonido de una vasija rompiéndose y un grito, había encontrado la flor que me dio Yakaterina…casi llegaba a él cuando sus pasos se volvieron a alejar, mire tristemente aquella flor la quería mucho, y me dolía mas que aquella me había costado demasiado fórmala en una linda pose…por que Yakaterina cuidaba tanto de sus tierras que la flor estaba dura y entumecida…

El sonido de cosas cayendo al piso y el los pasos apresurados de Yao, me regresaron a la realidad, volví a correr buscándolo y a mi flor…

Salió por la puerta…la del jardín trasero…otro grito…camine con cautela y volví a tomar mi flor, su grito fue desgarrador…como el de Toris cuando él me entrego la suya…el retrocedió con miedo desbordando de sus ojos, tropezando con la flor de Gilbert la más grande de todas, la había desacomodado, no sé de donde saco fuerzas para seguir corriendo, sus pies pasaban entre mis flores y las desacomodaba y tiraban; chasque mi lengua…estaba arruinando mi hermoso jardín!! Mi exótico y hermoso jardín!!

No era más fácil que dejara de correr y me diera mi flor??

El iba directamente a la cerca de mi jardín.

-No escaparas de él!!-

Lo seguí y tire al suelo, tomaría mi flor a la fuerza si era necesario…igual que con los demás.

-Les diré a todos! Le diré a todo el mundo de esto!!Suéltame o le diré a todos de este lugar!!!

Tome mi flor y la jale, debía quitársela.

-No le dirás a nadie sobre mi jardín secreto…- Le sonreí mientras volvía a jalarla.-No confesaras a nadie sobre mi jardín secreto.-

Estaba punto de arrancársela y sus gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes…me dolían mis oídos, pero todo era por mis amadas flores…ya me la imaginaba…en el centro de mi jardín la más hermosa…todas alrededor serian de 4 pétalos y la de Yao la mas reluciente con 5…una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Ahora la tenia y con mucho cuidado la frotaba contra mi mejilla, aun estaba tibia, oh esa era la flor que mas deseaba, porque siempre me habían gustado sus flores, siempre estaba tibias y eran finas y hermosas…mire a Yao…estaba llorando…después de todo era mucho más sensible de lo que pensé…pero ya casi terminaba, solo me faltaba la izquierda…Tome mi cuchillo y me dispuse a arrancarla también…

-------

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, me había dormido y estaba en aquella conferencia del G8 todos estaban haciendo alboroto como siempre…

_Una mentira, mentira_

_Todo eso era una mentira_

Albert, Arthur y Francis pelaban…

_Una mentira, mentira_

_Todo eso era una mentira_

Feliciano y Ludwig estaban hablando…más bien Feliciano estaba hablando…

_Una mentira, mentira_

_Todo eso era una mentira_

Mattew pasaba de ser percibido y Kiku buscaba algo

_Una mentira, mentira_

_Todo eso era una mentira_

-¿Alguien ha visto a Yao-san?-

La pregunta me hizo recordar! Hoy tenía que regar la mano de Yao

…Sonreí…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Aqui use unicamente lso nombres de los personajes, para lo que no los conoscan los pongo aqui:

Russia: Ivan

China: Yao

Bielorusia: Natasha

Ucrania: Yakaterina

Lituania: Torias

Estonia: Eduard

Letonia:Ravis

Prussia: Gillbert

---------

*La Autora corre*

Lo se un asco de fic de terror xD

Ni a mi me dio miedo (y eso que me espanto hasta con un trueno -__-Uuu)

en fiiiin Si alguien le gusto dejen un review o denme mi calaverita OwO (Denme dulceees XD)

O si quieren un Russia amarrado desnudo a mi cama kolkolkol *¬*


End file.
